Różane niebo (The Rose Heaven)
by Midwich Cuckoo
Summary: Fanfik ze świata "Trędowatej" Heleny Mniszkówny. Zmarła na zapalenie mózgu Stefcia Rudecka trafia do niezwykłego nieba. (A Helena Mniszkówna's Polish novel "The Leper" fanfic; Stefcia Rudecka unexpectedly finds herself in a strange sort of heaven after her death.)


**„Różane niebo."**

**Jest to fanfik ze świata „Trędowatej" Mniszkówny, który zgłosiłam na przedwojenny konkurs literacki „Już nie zapomnisz mnie" na przedwojenny-konkurs. blogspot. com, zajmując w nim ósme miejsce.**

Wszystko co można było powiedzieć z absolutną pewnością o uczuciach targających Stefanią Rudecką gdy znalazła się w tej magicznej krainie lata i róż, które zdawały się porastać każdy wolny fragment powierzchni młodego lasu, nie zajęty przez drzewa, a w którym znalazła się tak nagle, to to, ze kobieta nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Był to jedyny sposób, w jaki – zapytana – mogłaby opisać uczucia jakie ogarnęły ją w momencie gdy wydawszy ostatnie tchnienie, trafiła w to bajeczne miejsce – szok, radość, ze niebo, w które wierzyła przez całe życie, faktycznie istniało, lecz przede wszystkim, niemożność uwierzenia w to, co właśnie widziały jej oczy. Jak tylu ludzi przed nią, zmarła właśnie na zapalenie mózgu (choć, ku swemu oszołomieniu, czująca się jak najbardziej żywą) młoda guwernantka odkryła, że raj, o którym uczono ją na lekcjach religii, gdy nie była panienką starszą od swej wychowanki Luci, był jak najbardziej realnym miejscem. Okazał się ku jej zaskoczeniu, lasem porośniętym młodymi drzewami rozmaitych gatunków i różami, nad którym wschodziło właśnie słońce. Krwawy wschód słońca był fascynującym widokiem i Stefania utkwiła w nim zachwycony wzrok.

To było niebo – musiało to być niebo – bo i czym innym mogłoby być to miejsce? Często marzyła o nim gdy wciąż jeszcze żyła na Ziemi, jeszcze zanim zachorowała, jako o jedynym miejscu, w którym mogłaby być szczęśliwa ze swoim ukochanym Waldemarem. Choć jego rodzina sprzeciwiała się ich związkowi, Bóg – Stefcia wiedziała to z cała pewnością – pobłogosławiłby ich miłości. Będąc wszechwiedzącym, wiedział ostatecznie o czym marzą kobiety – o uczuciu, któremu dane będzie się ostatecznie ziścić, jeśli nawet nie na tym, to przynajmniej na tamtym świecie. W świecie, który za sobą pozostawiła, Waldemar i Stefania byli ludźmi bez jutra, ale miłosierdzie boskie mogło pozwolić im na szczęśliwe życie w raju.

Stała tu od może dwóch lub trzech minut, na niewielkiej leśnej polanie, obok której przepływał szemrzący strumyk, w niemej fascynacji chłonąc wzrokiem całe to otaczające ja piękno i wdychając odurzający aromat róż. Stefcia poczuła, ze do oczu napływają jej łzy, podniosła więc rękę by je wytrzeć. To było spełnienie jej marzeń – znaleźć się na całą wieczność w cudownym miejscu, w którym będzie czekała na swego ukochanego aż ten do niej dołączy, nawet jeśli miało to trwać wiele lat. Co jednak powinna teraz zrobić? Dokąd powinna pójść? Jak miała teraz wyglądać reszta wieczności tu przez nią spędzonej? To był niewątpliwie dzień wielkiej przygody, ale co teraz?

Kobieta wstała i rozejrzała się. Liście drzew, które widziała z oddali, szumiały cicho, poruszane przez ciepły wiatr, łagodnie rozwiewający fale jej włosów. Nieboskłon był błękitny i czysty z wyjątkiem paru tkwiącym na nim białych chmurek, wschodzące właśnie słońce było różowe i nienaturalnie wręcz wielkie, całkiem jakby z obrazka narysowanego przez dziecko. Drzewa porastające obie strony ścieżki, którą podążała zmarła guwernantka, rzucały cień na jej wysmukłą sylwetkę.

Panna Rudecka szła coraz szybciej i szybciej. Nogi same zdawały się ją nieść, niemal bez udziału jej własnej woli. Chciała wydostać się z lasu – jeśli ten się gdzieś kończył – i zwiedzić każdy ar cudownej krainy, w której znalazła się po swej śmierci tak niespodziewanie.

Niespodziewanie przystanęła. Na ścieżce stała młoda panienka, która dziwnie przypominała Stefci jej wychowankę Lucię Elzonowską. Zaraz... to _była _Lucia Elzonowska. Stefcia wpatrywała się w dziewczynę z osłupieniem. Co ona tu robiła? Przecież ona _żyła_.

Lucia poczekała aż jej guwernantka się do niej zbliży, zanim przemówiła.

\- Zastanawiałam się kiedy panią tu ujrzę, panno Rudecka i jak widzę, nie musiałam zbyt długo czekać – powiedziała dziewczyna, wydymając usteczka. Nie uśmiechała się. Intensywność jej gorejącego spojrzenia sprawiała, ze kobieta wzdrygnęła się lekko.

\- Dlaczego tak się czuję, to w końcu tylko Lucia – cichutki głosik zdrowego rozsądku zaszemrał do ucha Stefci, ale kobieta nie mogła pozbyć się uczucia, ze coś było nie tak. - Co ona tu robi? Panna Rudecka powoli zbliżyła się do swej wychowanki stojącej na ścieżce i podskakującej beztrosko, całkiem jakby wszystko to było tylko niewinną dziecięcą zabawą. W prawej dłoni trzymała czerwoną różę, którą wąchała, zdając się zupełnie nie przejmować zmieszaniem jej nauczycielki.

\- L... Lucia? Co ty tu robisz?

Stefania zadała to pytanie z gwałtownie bijącym sercem, nie wiedząc jaką odpowiedź miała za chwile uzyskać. Była świadoma, ze ten lęk był irracjonalny, w końcu była to tylko Lucia, cokolwiek by tu nie robiła. Ale to było pytanie, na które odpowiedź miała zaraz otrzymać.

Usta dziewczyny otworzyły się, na jej wargach uformował się po raz pierwszy odkąd Stefania ją ujrzała, lekki uśmieszek, jakby panienka próbowała ja uspokoić, po czym odpowiedziała:

\- Nie jestem Lucią. Przybrałam po prostu jej wygląd żeby panią uspokoić, panno Rudecka. Jestem Róża; Róża, jak kwiat – tu Lucia - nie Lucia pomachała trzymanym w dłoni kwiatem, beztroskim gestem - i jestem władczynią tego miejsca.

Nie była to zdecydowanie odpowiedź, której Stefania oczekiwała. Róża? Władczyni raju?

Ale czy to był naprawdę raj, jak Stefcia myślała jeszcze parę minut temu?

\- Jesteś władczynią tego miejsca? Nieba? I kim tak naprawdę jesteś jeśli nie jesteś prawdziwą Lucią?

\- Ach, _nieba._.. - „Lucia" roześmiała się niskim nieprzyjemnym śmiechem, który wzbudził ciarki na plecach Stefanii. - Nie, to nie jest _prawdziwe_ niebo, takie jakim je sobie wyobrażasz – mogę ci mówić po imieniu? - beztrosko zaproponowała niespodziewanie Róża - Lucia.

Stefania była tak oszołomiona, ze mogła tylko kiwnąć głową.

\- To nie jest prawdziwe niebo. To miejsce, którym władam. Ale jeśli chcesz, możesz je nazywać moim różanym rajem – Róża spojrzała badawczo na Stefanię, która zadrżała.

\- Czy... czy ja nie żyję? - nieśmiało zapytała Stefania.

\- Owszem – oznajmiła Róża beztroskim tonem. - Zmarłaś właśnie na zapalenie mózgu. A co do tego czym jest to miejsce i kim jestem... cóż, myślę, że moje imię: Róża będzie ci łatwiej wymówić niż moje prawdziwe imiona. Ereszkigal. Coatlicue. Maman Brigitte. Morrigan. I wiele, wiele innych. Na świecie znano mnie pod rożnymi imionami. Jestem boginią zmarłych - zabieram dusze kobiet zmarłych z miłości.

Przez moment – jeden krótki, ale straszny moment - ładna dziewczęca twarzyczka zmieniła się, nabierając złowieszczego wyglądu. Było tak jakby jej rysy stopniały, zamienione w twarz kobiety znacznie starszej i bardziej doświadczonej, z odrobiną okrucieństwa w rysach.

\- Tak naprawdę wyglądam - oznajmiła.

Iluzja zniknęła. Stefania mogła tylko słabo kiwnąć głową. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Przyglądała się swej rozmówczyni zafascynowana, ale i przerażona. Kim była ta dziwna dziewczyna... kobieta? Dusze kobiet zmarłych z miłości? Co to miało znaczyć? I jak miało odtąd wyglądać jej życie w tym niezwykłym świecie? Jej życie na Ziemi choć trwało przeszło dwadzieścia lat a życie w tym miejscu, jak sądziła, zaledwie kilkanaście minut, wydawało się Stefci zaledwie bladym cieniem egzystencji, którą miała odtąd tutaj wieść. Wydawało się jej tak niepomiernie odległe. Zupełnie przestała się martwić o swych bliskich, których pozostawiła po drugiej stronie, nawet o jej ukochanego Waldemara. Niemal... niemal jakby zaczęła zapominać o realnym świecie. Całkiem jakby wszystkie ziemskie sprawy zaczęły tracić dla niej swe znaczenie. Jakby doczesne zmartwienia były zmartwieniami tych, którzy tam pozostali, a nie jej.

\- Do mojego świata trafiają kobiety i dziewczęta zmarłe z miłości – ciągnęła Róża - Lucia. A teraz ty do nich dołączyłaś – rzekła, poufałym gestem wyciągając ręce do Stefanii. Na przykład Adela – wypiła truciznę po tym jak została porzucona przez ukochanego. Albo Franciszka – po tym jak zmarł jej mąż, podcięła sobie żyły.

Dłonie Róży - Lucii były ciepłe jak dłonie zwykłej kobiety.

\- Powiedz mi zatem Różo, jak wygląda życie w tym miejscu? - zaczęła niepewnie Stefania.

\- Pytasz mnie zatem jaki rodzaj życia tu prowadzimy - powoli zaczęła Róża. W jej błękitnych źrenicach przez moment zapłonęło dziwne światło.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć jakie życie tu prowadzimy, ja i moje towarzyszki. Jak wygląda życie wszystkich z nas. Bo chcesz tu z nami zostać, nieprawdaż? Nie żebyś miała wybór - dodała, unosząc palec.

Stefcia mogła tylko przytaknąć. Powoli pokiwała głową. Drżąc z oczekiwania, skierowała wzrok na twarz jej interlokutorki próbując znaleźć tam odpowiedź.

\- I zostaniesz. Pozostaniesz z nami przez resztę wieczności – zapewniła Stefanię Róża, lekko dotykając jej ramienia. Pomyśl o tym miejscu jak o Polach Elizejskich z greckiej mitologii. Miejsce to jednak potrzebuje paliwa... jak automobil. Tak żeby mogło istnieć przez wieczność. Czy wiesz co to za paliwo?

Stefania potrząsnęła głową choć pytanie zdawało się być retorycznym. Róża zdawała się nie dbać o to, czy jej rozmówczyni zrozumiała je dosłownie, czy nie, zdając się być pogrążoną w głębokich rozmyślaniach.

Stefania otworzyła usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdążyła to zrobić, dziewczyna ponownie przemówiła

\- Paliwem są dusze mieszkanek mojej krainy. Ich miłość, którą czują do swoich mężczyzn, przez których się tu znalazły. To miejsce potrzebuje tego żeby funkcjonować - powiedziała Róża podnosząc głowę, by spotkać wzrok Stefanii, podczas gdy ta lekko zadrżała. Nie miała pojęcia o czym mówi twórczyni różanego nieba, ale wydawało jej się to w pewien sposób złowieszcze. Co też mogła mieć na myśli? Dusze jako paliwo? Ta myśl była nieprzyjemna i naprawdę dziwna.

\- Dusze jako paliwo? Miłość będąca paliwem? Co masz na myśli Luciu... przepraszam... Różo.

Bogini zmarłych z miłości, wyglądająca jak wychowanka Stefanii, roześmiała się nieprzyjemnie.

\- Kobiety, które tu przybywają, nie odczuwają upływu czasu w taki sposób, w jaki dzieje się to na Ziemi. Po prostu błąkają się przez całą wieczność po moim lesie niby po swoistej wersji Pól Elizejskich. Ale nie powiedziałam ci czemu tak się dzieje, nieprawdaż? Dlaczego, jak sądzisz, tak jest?

Tym razem nie było to retoryczne pytanie, ale zmarła guwernantka nie mogła na nie odpowiedzieć. Przez chwilę próbowała, ale nie mogła, całkiem jakby jej mózg podświadomie próbował osłonić się od złowieszczej prawdy, która była zbyt straszna żeby dopuścić ja do świadomości. Kobieta przez chwile próbowała znaleźć odpowiedź, ale w końcu bezradnie potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie wiem – była to jedyna szczera odpowiedź na to pytanie, jakiej mogła udzielić. Ponownie kobieta spojrzała na twarz swej młodziutkiej rozmówczyni żeby odgadnąć jaka była prawidłowa odpowiedź.

\- Moje towarzyszki nie odczuwają upływu czasu bo to miejsce obrabowuje cię ze wszystkich wspomnień z Ziemi – stwierdziła bogini zmarłych. - Zaraz... czekaj, to nie jest pełna prawda – dodała po krótkiej, bardzo krótkiej chwili zastanowienia, jakby próbowała znaleźć najlepsze słowa by przekazać Stefanii tę smutną wiadomość, próbując jej osłodzić gorzką pigułkę tej przykrej prawdy. To nie jest tak, ze nie pamiętają _niczego _z czasu spędzonego na Ziemi, ale te wspomnienia są _bardzo _blade. Wiedzą, ze były kimś innym w przeszłości, ale z wyjątkiem swoich imion nie pamiętają wiele więcej, ba, nie dbają nawet o swoich ukochanych z powodu których się tu znalazły. Wszystko to co się dla nich liczy, to przechadzanie się po tym lesie niczym w jakiejś współczesnej wersji Pól Elizejskich. Nie pamiętają już swego życia – powtórzyła psotnym tonem Róża - Lucia, a do jej głosu wkradła się figlarna nuta pasująca do znacznie młodszej dziewczynki.

\- Nie dbają o swe rodziny, które zostały na Ziemi, o swoich ukochanych mężczyzn, o swoją przeszłość, o nic. Te wspomnienia, które poświęciły by to miejsce mogło funkcjonować, ich miłość, o której zapomniały, są paliwem mojego różanego raju. Ale nie sądzę, ze powinnam ci o tym mówić, jako że jest to coś co wkrótce sama odkryjesz.

Stefania próbowała przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia ze swego życia, ale z niespodziewanym uczuciem szoku, zorientowała się, że władczyni różanego nieba miała całkowitą rację. Gdy próbowała powrócić do niektórych wspomnień swego życia w Głębowiczach ze swym ukochanym Waldemarem, nie mogła tego zrobić. To było tak jakby w jej pamięci były ziejące dziury. Wiedziała, ze niektóre wydarzenia w jej życiu miały miejsce, ze niektórzy ludzie, jak jej dawny absztyfikant Prątnicki czy jej chlebodawczyni, pani Elzonowska, istnieli, ale to wszystko. Była to po prostu prozaiczna wiedza i nic poza nią. Nie mogła sobie nawet przypomnieć tak kochanej przecież twarzy Waldemara. Co było nawet gorsze, uświadomiła sobie z rozpaczą, w ogóle o to nie dbała, jak przepowiedziała jej Róża. Wiedziała, ze powinna martwić się tym co działo się teraz z jej głową, ale to było jakby jej mózg otulała teraz gęsta nieprzejrzysta mgła, która nie pozwalała jej przypomnieć sobie tych kiedyś tak ważnych spraw. Z oczami niespodziewanie rozszerzonymi strachem, spojrzała na Różę, oczekując odpowiedzi, co właściwie się z nią działo. Chociaż już wiedziała.

\- Możesz próbować z tym walczyć, ale nigdy ci się to nie uda – radośnie oświadczyła panienka. - Będziesz jak inne niewiasty tej krainy. Widziałam to tak wiele razy przez tysiąclecia. Wiesz – dodała poufałym tonem - one próbują z tym walczyć, ale jak to się już zaczęło, proces ten tylko się pogłębia. Dziewczyna zrobiła krok w tył, jakby obawiając się co Stefania mogła jej zrobić. Na jej ładnej buzi rozkwitł szeroki złośliwy uśmiech. Z oczyma zwężonymi z ekscytacji, obserwowała zrozpaczoną kobietę stojącą przed nią.

\- Gdy się już zaczęło, zajmuje to około pół godziny – dodała. Widziałam to tak wiele razy. Możesz próbować zwalczyć to uczucie, ale nie pomoże ci to w żaden sposób. Pozwól, więc, że teraz na moment cię opuszczę. Jestem pewna, ze chciałabyś być sama ze swoimi ostatnimi wspomnieniami o Waldemarze; po prostu słodkie intymne tete-a-tete ze wspomnieniami. Nie mogę ci przeszkodzić, to byłoby bardzo niegrzeczne. Niegrzeczne i nieuprzejme, po prostu niewłaściwe. Zamierzam odwiedzić teraz inne mieszanki mojego raju. Dołączysz do nas za jakieś pół godziny, a może nawet mniej. Widziałam jak niektóre z nich traciły wspomnienia w może dziesięć minut, może mniej. Gdy w bukłaku jest dziura, wino natychmiast przez nią przecieka i tak jest ze wspomnieniami w tym miejscu. Tak więc teraz cię tu zostawiam. I później będziesz mogła do nas dołączyć.

Twarz panienki wyglądała w tej chwili jak twarz szalonej z zakładu dla obłąkanych. Obnażyła swe małe, białe jak perełki ząbki w szczęśliwym, ale szalonym uśmiechu.

\- Zobaczysz to sama za pól godziny.

Z tymi słowami bogini śmierci w postaci Lucii odwróciła się plecami do Stefanii i.. w jednej chwili zniknęła, jakby nigdy jej tu nie było. Serce panny Rudeckiej bilo szalonym rytmem. Obrzuciła las przerażonym spojrzeniem. Wiedziała, że nie mogła zrobić nic z wyjątkiem cierpliwego oczekiwania aż wszystkie jej wspomnienia o Głębowiczach i jej najdroższym Waldemarze opuszczą ją, pozostawiając w tym różanym raju zaledwie skorupę kobiety, którą kiedyś była. Zapach róż był wprost duszący, a ich kolor odpowiadał kolorowi słońca wschodzącego właśnie nad głową panny Rudeckiej. Nie miała jednak wiele czasu na rozważanie tego i była tego boleśnie świadoma. Nie pozostało jej nic jak tylko czekać. Im szybciej tym lepiej. Niegdysiejsza guwernantka Lucii zamknęła oczy. Życzyła sobie żeby był to tylko zły sen, jaki miała leżąc w gorączce. Żywiła tak gorącą nadzieję, jak na nic innego w przeszłości.

Wiele, wiele lat później (nawet jeśli czas jak ten rozumiany na Ziemi, nie istniał w różanym raju)...

Dusza bardzo młodej dziewczyny, młodszej nawet od szesnastoletniej Luci, która powiesiła się na poddaszu domu swoich rodziców po tym jak została porzucona przez chłopaka, który zerwał z nią tydzień wcześniej, rozglądała się z ciekawością po tym niezwykłym miejscu. Było ono zaiste urokliwe - mroczny las pełen starych drzew o grubych, porośniętych mchem pniach i rosnących między nimi krzaków róż wydzielających słodki, dusząco - odurzający zapach. Nad tą głuszą tkwiła posępna ciemnopomarańczowa kula zachodzącego już słońca, schowanego za chmurą w kształcie anioła z jednym skrzydłem.

Nasz bohaterka, która miała niecałe czternaście lat i na imię Nikola (które to szczegóły jednak nie mają znaczenia dla naszej opowieści), kompletnie nie miała pojęcia co powinna teraz zrobić. Wiedziała jednak gdzie jest; wytłumaczyła jej to ta miła dziewczyna, którą spotkała na polance w lesie kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Wyglądała zupełnie jak Lena, jej najlepsza koleżanka z podwórka, nie była jednak Leną; po prostu przybrała jej postać aby Nikola czuła się swobodnie widząc znajomą twarz. Na imię miała Róża, ale to też nie było jej prawdziwe imię; po prostu lubiła róże i nazwała się tak po swoim ulubionym kwiecie i była rodzajem bogini. Bogini śmierci żeby być dokładną, a by być jeszcze dokładniejszą, bogini kobiet, które umarły z miłości. Miała wiele imion na całym świecie – Ereszkigal, Coatlicue, Maman Brigitte, Morrigan i wiele, wiele innych, chciała jednak żeby nazywać ją po prostu Różą.

\- To imię będzie ci łatwiej zapamiętać – powiedziała, śmiejąc się dźwięcznie. - Róża; królowa kwiatów. A ja jestem królową tego miejsca. To mój raj; raj kobiet zmarłych z miłości. Z pewnością ci się tu bardzo spodoba.

Róża powiedziała Nikoli, że powinna się przespacerować po lesie, a ona przyjdzie po nią za jakieś pół godziny. Nawet jeśli Nikola odkryła, ze jej zegarek przestał tu działać. Ale to nic nie szkodziło; mogła zaczekać na Różę tak długo jak ta sobie tego życzyła. Znalazła sobie nawet rozmówczynię; siedzącą nad przepływającym przez bór strumieniem dwudziestokilkuletnią kobietę w dziwnie staroświeckim stroju, na której ładnej twarzy malował się wyraz swoistego oszołomienia. Niemal jakby kobieta nie wiedziała gdzie dokładnie się znajduje, a nawet, jakkolwiek absurdalnie na pozór by to nie zabrzmiało, kim nawet jest. W palcach prawej dłoni trzymała dużą pąsową różę, którą w roztargnieniu wąchała.

Nikola podeszła do nieznajomej.

\- Eee... dzień dobry.

\- Dzień dobry, panienko – odpowiedziała lekko się uśmiechając, nieznajoma dama w staroświeckiej sukni, haftowanej w czerwone kwiaty, która zdawała się dziwnie pasować do trzymanej przezeń róży. Jej nieobecne spojrzenie prześlizgnęło się po twarzy Nikoli. Wyglądało to tak, jakby skoncentrowanie się na rozmowie stanowiło dla niej zbyt duży wysiłek umysłowy.

\- Przybyłaś więc do naszego raju. To miło mieć tu nową.

Kobieta zdawała się wybierać słowa z trudnością, jakby nie mogła się skupić na niczym z wyjątkiem siedzenia tu i po prostu podziwiania tego fantastycznego miejsca, do którego Nikola trafiła tak niespodziewanie. Zawsze wydawało się jej, że jeśli umierasz, to na amen. Nigdy nie wierzyła w raj, a tu niespodziewanie się w nim znalazła – nawet jeśli miejsce to wyglądało inaczej niż to, o którym uczono ją na lekcjach religii.

\- Nazywam się Nikola – powiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Niezwykłe imię – powiedziała kobieta, która siedziała nad strumieniem i wyglądała jak zahipnotyzowana. Ale wydawała się szczęśliwa.

\- Ja nazywam się Stefania.

Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz, tym słodkim, sennym nieprzytomnym uśmiechem.

\- Stefania – powtórzyła, jakby chcąc upewnić samą siebie o swojej tożsamości. - Tak, myślę, że to moje imię. I jeśli chcesz droga Nikolu, mogę z tobą porozmawiać. Wkrótce przyjdzie tu Róża i porozmawiamy razem. Będziemy razem rozmawiały, wąchając róże. Jej ulubione kwiaty. Głos kobiety przycichł. Jakby w sennym zamyśleniu, powachlowała się trzymanym w dłoni szkarłatnym kwiatem. To wspaniałe miejsce. Myśl o tym jak o Polach Elizejskich – słyszałaś kiedyś o Polach Elizejskich? Myślę, że ktoś mi to już powiedział, ale nie pamiętam kto to był. Nieważne zresztą. To jest prawda. Mamy mnóstwo czasu na rozmowę i wąchanie róż. Cały czas świata.


End file.
